


MatsuKyou - Trigger me silly

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trigger words, and a very suspicious Iwaizumi, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Kyoutani learns the meaning of being triggered with Mattsun's help.





	MatsuKyou - Trigger me silly

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. Just porn on the spot.

-

Mattsun following after Kyou into the changing room as he decided to leave earlier that day and Kyou is ignoring the taller teammate until Mattsun says "kneel" softly and Kyou's knees suddenly give up on him and he falls to the ground confused as fuck. 

Just before Kyou can get up, Mattsun speaks again "Open wide." ANd Kyou's mouth is obeying, opening to allow two long fingers to shove into his mouth and his tongue reacts on memory and begins to lick at the intrusion. 

Kyou's still confused and a little frightened as he stares up at the man who is looking way too pleased with himself "Your training is paying off." Then Mattsun takes his hand off, and walks away, to leave a very shocked and in denial pup

Kyou still leaves, but now he won't stop thinking about what the fuck just happened and why did he do that, why did his body reacted to some stupid simple words, since Mattsun barely spoke to him, and yet it all sounded so familiar

He then connects what just happened to this weird dream like memory of Mattsun hovering over him in some weird mask 

but he was so distracted trying to remember stuff, he didn't see a hand with a cloth close in on his nose and a strong arm pull him into a corner 

Last thing he hears is "Let's train you a bit more." and everything goes dark

When Kyou wakes up, he's drugged up and tied, facing videos of himself being fucked over and over on loop, being told trigger words and taking all sorts of vibrators in to open his hole before taking the real thing, to which he reacts the loudest, is taught to recognize Mattsun's cock among all the dildos 

During the day, Kyou spends most of the time with this little voice in the back of his head telling him to stay away from school 

to be aware of someone, but who 

and more and more Kyou reacts to Mattsun's trigger words, when at the start he would hear them and shrug 

While talking with the 3rd years, Mattsuns guides the conversations to say words like 'come' and Kyou is biting down on his lower lip and clutching to the volleyball in his hands tightly as a sudden orgasm wrecks him right there on court and he has to run quickly to the bathroom before he starts dripping down his legs

Nothing makes sense, and Kyou thinks perhaps he's going a little crazy as he wipes himself down. and suddenly he notices something there

....

a plug. When did he? and why didn't he notice it until now?

fuck the moment Kyou takes it out, flow after flow of Mattsun's come seeps out

and it triggers Kyou, who pushes the plug right back in, his mind telling him "no, don't lose it."

Out of nervous, Kyou reaches over for his neck and feeling just his own skin, he feels empty, vulnerable. Naked

He is not sure, but he's missing something on his neck

Kyou thinks this is his cue to fucking listen to that little voice and leave this place, maybe he's just tired, yeah that's it, but he bumps into Mattsun while attempting to reach his locker. He didn't even see him there

"Stay." such a simple word, but it has Kyou frozen in his spot, unmoving

Mattsun nods to himself, smiling even, and leaves the spot

Kyou finally regains control of his own body after a while of being alone

Ok there is definitely something going on, the fuck, Kyou decides to grab his things and leave for now, but he opens his locker and instead of having his belongings, it all has been replaced with leather binders and dildos and spread bars and more dildos and..... his collar.

Kyou reaches over to the object gingerly, as if he found a lost lover

He smells it, and the familiar scents sticking to it feels like home to his messed up brain

the entire locker smells like the things Mattsun has done to him

Snapping back to reality, Kyou shuts it close and runs, screw his stuff, he wants to go home

he runs with the collar in hand without noticing it and only stops when he's gasping for air in some empty street

This isn't his fucking street

and why is he at a residence named Matsukawa

Why does his brain remembers a secret path through the back

why does he remember where the fucking key is

Kyou starts getting angry by the whole deal and thinks this is some sick joke and that that jerk probably stole his shit and took it to his house somehow

bad move

Kyou finds the house empty and ignores how his footsteps seem to remember where to go

he passes a mirror and looks at himself.He looks like a mess. Sweaty and naked.

No he isn't naked. He's wearing his club outfit. It's... but he's so dirty and smells. He needs a bath and to get ready... for what?

Kyou has seen enough horror movies to know he should get the fuck out while he can, and he does, choosing to go home instead and get rid of the plug and clean himself up of that weird white shit

Sometime during dinner, his parents call him and say a friend came to drop by a bag he 'forgot'. Kyou knows who the fuck this 'friend' is when he sees his belongings

he opens it and sees no dumb dildos or whatever, but he checks his phone when he sees it blinking a missed phonecall

Kyou isn't surprised to see Mattsun's number added, but he does get angry. That is until it starts to ring. Not thinking much about it, Kyou answer it, ready to tell a piece of his mind

and tell Mattsun to fuck off

"Come over, pup."

Kyou's entire body tenses and he nearly drops the phone when a pitiful whine escapes his throat. His neck suddenly feels cold and he's missing the collar.

"Prepare yourself as well. I'll be waiting." and it shuts

Kyou blinks when a quiet moan escapes him and noticed he had started fingering his ass. His hazy mind is trying to remember where he threw the plug and the collar

he needs those, or he will be punished for it

What the hell if he even thinking, letting that bastard get to him. Kyou turns off his phone and gets under his bed, confused and scared  
No, he isn't scared, he's angry

How dare that meme fucker mess with him

Kyou decides to punch Mattsun, risk detention and be done with it, but his night is filled with dreams and several boners he has to take care of

never being satisfied, even tried to finger himself but so many things were missing

that fucking collar, the scents, Him

His cock

Kyou is practically fisting himself and it's still not satisfying

His master should be here, watching

Telling him what to do

Kyou closes a fist around his own neck and imagines it's Mattsun pulling the choker on him

He manages to come, but it's still not satisfying

Kyou's entire body is tingling, desperate for his master's touch

it burns so bad

Kyou tries recalling where he dumped his collar, with no luck. he dropped if as he was running home

dropped it where...

Kyou is dressed up and sneaking out the window, heart thumping in his chest because he knows he will be punished

but he needs to be there

their houses are far from each other, but he runs, only stopping to gasp for air then run again until he's there, sneaking around the back, his conditioned brain telling him how to get to Mattsun's room.

He's still panting heavily, mostly out of nervous and leans against the door. Mattsun is there on his bed, reading a book

He lowers his reading glasses and gazes up at the pup "You're late."

Kyou swallows thick and heavy, nodding in his master's direction. He stays there and lets the other man examine him. He knows he is a mess and will be punished for his slacking  
Half of his mind is yelling, pleading to run, but Kyou is frozen in place when Mattsun gets up and carries his weight in slow long strides

"You came here earlier, didn't you?" 

It was more like a statement than a question, and Kyou isn't sure if that's a bad or good thing. Mattsun then reveals the pup's collar in his hand "You dropped this here. How careless of you."

Kyou's throat lets out another pitiful whine, such a relieved sound at seeing the collar. He thought he lost it forever, but it was here all along.  
"Want me to put it on?"

Mattsun doesn't even need to fucking ask. Kyou just stands, throws his head back, unzips his hoodie and reveals his bare neck. His heart is beating so fast, anxious to have the leather back on his neck

a small part that is unbroken makes Kyoutani move his lips "What have you done to me?"

His answer is being pressed against the door with a leg shoved between his as Mattsun kisses Kyou deeply. Kyou is scared of how much he remembers this kiss, the way he expects Mattsun's tongue to push past his lips and play with his tongue, the way his large hand tugs at his hair and the way he smells

Only when Mattsun is satisfied, does he pulls back and promises to show Kyou what he did. He guides the pup downstairs, and takes him to a room much like the way Kyou found his locker. Geared up with all sorts of sexual objects to the core. And a camera

Again, half of Kyou's subconscious is telling him to run. The other half tells him this is home, where he belongs

Using trigger words, Mattsun makes Kyou strip bare and runs a hand over his ass, finding it pleasantly wet and loose

He praises Kyou for listening to his orders on the phone and Kyou nearly comes on the spot. This, this is what he had been craving

Mattsun tells Kyou to sit on that suspicious looking chair, and he does, Kyou sits on it, being familiar with the dildo attached to the center of the seat, lets it penetrate him

Kyou watches in a haze as Mattsun ties up his wrists and ankles to the chair and pats his cheek "Wake up."

It works like a flipped switch and Kyoutani blinks like he just woke up from a dream. He tenses and immediately feels his body tight with something big in him, feels his body tied up, find himself in a fucking weird room

"What the fuck?! Matsukawa you bastard!"

Mattsun just smiles at the struggling blonde and turns to the tv "I promised to show you."

And he does, he shows videos with dates present in them for Kyoutani to see

He sees himself restrained, crying, moaning, spread, begging, taking all kinds of things into his ass and mouth

He sees himself take Mattsun's cock over and over, arching over it, begging for it

sees how the oldest video dates back to two months

the videos are affecting him, his body very aware of the dildo still deep inside him

Mattsun interrupts Kyou's watching to shove three fingers up his mouth. He wants to bite, but instead he licks, even sucks at the fingers and is told he's a good boy. Kyou comes, hard, shakes violently on the chair

This time he isn't drugged, very much awake. And he can't even run

Kyou doesn't think he wants to when he opens his mouth wide and welcomes Mattsun's cock in

Turns out the chair dildo is a vibrator and it begins to move in him, and Kyou moans around Mattsun's cock, moans pleasantly loud, slurps louder, stares up at his master

Mattsun hums, content, strokes the blonde locks and apologises for letting Kyou starve for so long. He promises to let Kyou have his cock for the entire night and Kyou wants to kiss him for being such a good master to him

He sucks and swallows that seed he had been craving this entire time, sucks Mattsun dry, and continues sucking until he's told to stop. Kyou doesn't want to stop, but he wants to please Mattsun so damn much

When he's finally released from the chair, Kyou eagerly waits for his Master to use him, and when he does, it feels so fucking good, so damn right

Kyou personally spreads his own cheeks to take Mattsun in, let the man fuck him anyway he wants, lets him pull on the collar and choke him until he's gasping for air and sticking his tongue out like a dog

Kyou comes dry when he feels his master's come fill him again, and welcomes the plug being pushed deeply inside. He shivers under the threat of not losing another plug and obeys, closing his legs to feel the rubber material keeping his Master's come stored inside.

Kyou is kissed and taken out to the bathroom where he helps bathe his master and sucks him off one last time. Kyou learns he can deep throat and hold his breath underwater

Kyou feels happy and complete, his collar, his plug and his master praising him, peppering his face with kisses for being a good puppy

Mattsun promises he will own Kyou for real one day, and that is the last thing he remembers that night when he falls asleep on Mattsun's chest

Kyou doesn't know when he was taken back to his own room, in his own house, but he feels the burns of last night activities, reaches between his legs and feels it, the plug, feels the come inside when he clenches around the plug

he wonders if he can cover up the marks on his wrists from being tied up as he gets ready for another day. and puts his collar in his bag. he misses it on his skin, but he wants to be good, so he covers up. Puts on some wrist warmer bands on to cover up and starts another day

Kyou doesn't realize he's super early when Iwaizumi greets him and asks for his help to set up the club. Kyou looks around and doesn't see him.

Iwaizumi thinks Kyoutani just wants to bail out of helping him and says it's just the two of them

Kyou says he will help after he sets his bag and goes to the changing room. His locker is empty again, and Kyou is kinda glad. Though he wouldn't mind having a dildo just for the occasion.

He spends the time helping Iwaizumi with a lost look and wondering when his master will arrive. 

Iwaizumi frowns, but says nothing.  
-  
End.


End file.
